


"All I ever wanted" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babysitting, CatCo Worldwide Media, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plans For The Future, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Bringing Superman's baby to work was not what Kara had planned, but then again neither was asking Lena out, so maybe unexpected situations weren't as bad as she had thought.Or, the one where a baby unexpectedly breaks the 'what are friends for?' ice.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	"All I ever wanted" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! It's the last day of October but this is not the last fic in the series (because I'm running behind, not because I'm adding new fics lol). 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

CatCo Worldwide Media was officially bought by Lena Luthor. This wasn't exactly news to Kara since she had practically begged her best friend to acquire the multimillion dollar company. Still, she was excited about her first day at CatCo with the new boss, perhaps even more so than usual. The only detail that dampened her mood was the last minute babysitting shift she had been assigned with. She loved her cousin and his son, but sometimes she wondered if Lois and he had ever heard of terms like 'planning' and 'time management'. Once Jonathan had fallen asleep in her arms, Kara quietly slipped into the glass office where the first meeting with the new boss was being held. The first few minutes had gone by without a hitch and the blonde allowed herself to relax. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she had thought.

After the mandatory introductory speech, Lena moved on to discuss the company's mission. 'All I ever wanted-,' she started before a cry interrupted her speech. She pursed her lips in annoyance and looked around the room for the culprit. One by one the employees stepped to the side to reveal the young blonde reporter in the back with a crying baby in her arms and a pen and a notepad in her hands, futilely attempting to take notes of what was being said.

'I'm so sorry,' Kara apologised, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. This was not how she had hoped her first meeting with her new boss would go, and even though Lena was her best friend, the fact didn't subdue the shame she was feeling.

'As I was saying,' the businesswoman continued calmly when the baby had simmered down. 'All I ever wanted was for my company to be a force for good and for it to help make this world a better place. I'm talking about L-Corp of course, but the same applies for CatCo. I want hard facts and unfiltered and unbiased truth to reach the stands. People can form their own opinions but in order to do that, they need to know what's going on in the world, and you all are the messengers. Now, my knowledge about the reporting world is limited and I still have my own company to run, so I have appointed Mr. Olsen as the CEO.'

After touching on the more practical aspects of this new company ownership, Lena ended the meeting with a motivational pep talk that would hopefully inspire her employees to work hard - but not to the detriment of their health - and to really enjoy the work they do. She dismissed the group before calling out, 'Miss Danvers, could you stay behind please?'

Kara slowly approached the desk as her coworkers trickled out of the room. 'I feel like I'm being called to the principal's office,' she admitted once the last employee had closed the door behind him.

Lena laughed at the comparison. 'If it makes you feel any better, you're not about to be punished.'

The reporter chuckled. 'It does actually. Thanks. So, what's up, boss?'

The Luthor bit her lip at the nickname and raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'I'm technically not your boss,' she reminded. 'James is.'

Kara playfully rolled her eyes. 'No need to take things so literally.'

Lena smirked. 'I wouldn't call it a need perse, but if it takes the fun out of your teasing comments, then it's definitely a want.'

Kara huffed in fake annoyance, but she could feel the corners of her lips turning upwards. 'Did you make me stay behind just to show me your incredibly dull skill of ruining my jokes?'

'Although a perfectly valid reason on its own, that is not why I asked you to stay here. I wanted to check in with you since I noticed the extra cargo you seem to be carrying today,' Lena explained.

The blonde feigned shock. 'Are you calling me fat, Miss Luthor?'

The look she received said 'really?', but the growing smile on the Luthor's face betrayed her true feelings. 'If you keep joking around instead of having a serious conversation for two seconds, then yes, I am.'

'Ooh, so boss-y.'

Lena narrowed her eyes at her best friend but before she could say anything, Kara quickly spoke up again. 'I'm fine, Lena. Thank you for asking. I got stuck with babysitting duty and I swear if there had been any other way, I wouldn't have brought him to the meeting.'

'It's alright. Well, actually, it was quite irritating when it was crying, but as long as it's asleep, I guess it's not a big deal,' the company owner answered.

'He,' Kara corrected. ' _He_ was crying and _he's_ asleep. Babies are people, Lena.'

'Not very useful ones,' Lena muttered, but of course, Kara heard her and threw her a look. 'I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of contact with babies,' she pointed out, before reevaluating her words. 'Well, actually, I do, except these babies are misogynistic old men who can talk the talk, but can't walk the walk. I would hardly call them people,' she joked.

The blonde laughed softly. 'You know how to handle grubby businessmen with poise and elegance. I'm sure you'll be fine.'

'How is that supposed help?' The raven haired woman wondered confusedly as she watched her best friend come closer.

'That takes patience and emotion regulation. So does taking care of a baby,' Kara said. 'Do you want to hold him?' Lena's eyes widened at the question, but despite her hesitation, Kara could tell she wanted to.

Lena gave her a small nod before saying, 'wait.' She reached behind her and pulled out a hand sanitizer from her purse before quickly disinfecting her hands.

The reporter smiled at her thoughtfulness. 'He's my cousin's son, so I doubt he could get really ill, and he's five months old, his immune system is already quite strong.'

The businesswoman gently shook her hands to dry them and smiled at her best friend. 'Better be safe than sorry.' She stepped closer to the blonde and carefully took the baby in her arms, making sure that he was resting against her chest and that her arm was supporting his head. A wave of tenderness washed over her and she couldn't help the soft smile on her lips as she stared at the sleeping boy. 'I lied,' she spoke up quietly before looking at Kara. 'All I ever wanted was to have a family and a home. Of course, L-Corp's succes has been my main priority until now, but that has never been the endgame.'

A strange look crossed Kara's face as she took in the domestic sight before her: apparently, seeing Lena hold a baby was something she hadn't known she needed, but was really glad she had experienced. 'You look happy,' she noticed.

'It's a nice reminder that there are more important things than the bull-,' Lena quickly stopped talking before she said anything inappropriate and cleared her throat. 'All the bad stuff at work just seems irrelevant when you consider the whole cycle of life. I'll hardly remember the misogynistic remark one of the board member said to me yesterday when I'm 80 years old and living in a cottage with - hopefully - a partner and our dog. You know what I mean?'

Kara _did_ know what she meant because she could picture herself next to the green eyed woman in that snapshot of the future, both their hairs grey and their smiles wide. Whether they would be best friends or lovers, only time would tell, but Kara knew she didn't want to lose the woman in front of her.

'Kara?'

Lena's concerned voice snapped her out of her daydream and she gave her a warm smile.

'Yeah, sorry. I was trying to picture you with grey hair,' she told her playfully.

The Luthor chuckled. 'How do I look?'

'Let's just say you should enjoy your younger days while they last,' Kara teased.

Lena's mouth fell open in amused shock. 'Rude.'

Kara laughed out loud at her reaction and said, 'you know you're beautiful to me no matter what.'

'Now, you're just being a kiss-ass,' the green eyed woman retorted.

'And you're never satisfied,' the blonde countered with a teasing smile. She noticed the other woman shifting her arms a bit and offered, 'do you want me to hold him?'

The Luthor shook her head to the negative. 'I got him.'

'Alright. Oh, by the way, try not to startle him. Like I said before, he's Clark's son so he could be stronger than his peers,' Kara warned, the danger suddenly occurring to her.

'What?' Lena looked alarmed but her hold on the baby didn't waver.

'It's fine,' the Kryptonian promised. 'He hasn't shown any powers yet, but Lois noticed that he was growing stronger, hence I'm their go-to babysitter.'

Lena shook her head in amusement. 'You just had to throw me in at the deep end and hand me Superman's baby, didn't you?'

Kara grinned. 'You're doing great. Besides, it's good training for when we have our own kids.'

A bark of laughter escaped Lena's lips and her eyes shone with mirth. 'Christ, take me on a date first, Kara,' she requested.

Kara's cheeks burned red when she realised what had just happened. 'I meant like, you'll have your kids and I'll have mine... separately,' she explained hurriedly.

Lena grinned at her best friend's flustered state and raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't say I minded,' she pointed out, her voice low.

Kara felt her stomach flip at the suggestive tone. Was Lena giving her the green light or was she just messing with her? The Super would normally never put her heart on the line like this, but when it came to the Luthor she _needed_ to know. 'Lena,' she started and received an expectant look from the other woman. Spurred on by the small encouragement, she continued, 'will you go out with me so we can make Superbabies together one day?' The joke was meant to keep the question lighthearted in case the answer was no, but she knew there would be nothing light about her heart if Lena rejected her.

Lena smiled softly. 'Of course I will. I was afraid you wouldn't get the hint.'

The blonde frowned. 'How could I not? It was practically glaring at me.'

The Luthor raised an eyebrow. 'You tell me. You seem to miss all the hints I've been giving you over the years.'

The frown on Kara's face deepened. 'Hints? What hints?'

'The flowers in your office? The fact that I basically spent millions of dollar on a company as a favour for a friend? Or the less subtle time I told you I had a crush on Supergirl?' Lena's amusement was bordering on pure disbelief at this point.

'Oh. _Oh_. I thought you were kidding when you said that!' Kara exclaimed defensively.

'Obviously I wasn't,' the businesswoman replied flatly.

' _Obviously_ ,' the reporter mocked playfully. 'I'm here now, better late than never, right?'

Lena chuckled. 'I suppose.'

Kara beamed. 'Awesome. I should get back to work, but I'll text you the details about our date once I plan it out. Well, not all the details but just what to wear and what time I'll pick you up, and all that jazz.'

Underneath the excitement, Kara was clearly nervous. Picking up that feeling, Lena gave her a reassuring smile and said, 'I'm already in this, Kara. You don't have to go out of your way to impress me or to prove yourself to me. I know you and I want _you_.'

Kara visibly relaxed at her words, amazed at how well the other woman seemed to know her. 'Thank you, Lena. But I'm still going to make it a night you'll remember for the rest of your life,' she told her mischievously.

'I expect nothing less,' the Luthor assured. She paused before she asked, 'Kara? You like dogs, right?'

Remembering Lena's cottagecore dream from earlier, the blonde grinned. 'I love them.'

Lena's face brightened at the answer. 'Great. I'm just checking.'

Sensing that their conversation was coming to an end more so due to the fact that both women had some work to do rather than out of their own volition, Kara pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and said, 'I should get back to work before the new boss fires me due to poor performance and lack of productivity.' This earned an eye roll from the Luthor and Kara's smile grew wider at the elicited response as she started to walk backwards towards the exit.

Lena cleared her throat. 'Um, Kara?' With an eyebrow raised, she glanced down at the baby in her arms.

Blue eyes widened and Kara quickly rushed towards her best friend. 'Right. So sorry about that,' she mumbled as she gently scooped the baby from Lena's arms. ' _Now_ , I should-,' she trailed off and nodded to the door.

Lena laughed at her awkwardness and looked at her with fondness. 'I'll see you later, Kara.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments, or just say hi if you'd rather do that, and don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
